borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Referendum for Adminship: Dr. F
17:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC)}} =''Dr. F''= hello. my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor and i would like to throw my hat in the ring for sysop status. i have been an active editor for quite a while and i have learned much. i have an abundance of free time and rarely miss a day from checking the wiki and my e-mail for alerts. my record shows a steady interest and a willingness to be wrong(ed). please publish your support and/or derision below. thank you. and no, im not Trace Beaulieu from TV's MST3K. Affirmative Dr. F has contibuted a heck of a lot to the wiki, as well as helping me out with my signature. Overall, a helpful, dedicated user who's been here for quite some time. In fact, I actually had thought he was a sysop until a couple days ago, since he seems like such a clear choice. -- 01:17, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed his work on several occasions. He seems to know some tricks in the wiki that others don't, and he also does a lot of work in the main namespace. I cast my vote for him. 01:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree. I have been reading the wiki for a while, and I remember his name popping up everywhere (especially in January). He seems to have a strong drive in his search for how Borderlands works. He also seems to have an extensive knowledge of how to work the wiki. His edits seem to be clear, gramatically correct, and mature (plus I like his user page). I definetely support him as sysop. Freed23 01:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Not much more I can say but he if deff a good candidate and has my support! Rawwar13 14:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Rawwar13 14:15, February 18, 2010 (UTC) You have my support, sir. Lots of contribs, active in community.Phoenixlol 15:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I add +11 of my support to this... I've run across Dr. F's calm, humorous demeanor on the wiki a number of times, and support this. 18:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) 1007 edits is pretty damn. I had to click link to realize "Dr. F" is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. Once I confirmed that, um, yeah. Only other person I would think of putting forth first (because I see his name a lot on the forums) is Claptrap. --Azuarc 19:49, February 19, 2010 (UTC) i agree with him becoming an admin he offers lots of help to other users, the up keep of this site in general and futhering of knowledge of this game and its interworkings Wylde bil 12:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Steel _ 16:01, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Agree. MeMadeIt 19:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, Teaandtonic 21:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm the TrollofReason, and I endorse this dude like I endorse... I can't think of a punchline. Which is, itself, a punchline if I were high. TrollofReason 21:54, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Negative Discussion I do believe people are done deciding. What say you guys? 17:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Just about Fen. All that's left is the coronation ceremony =P Steel _ 17:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :coronation. now _that_was funny. thank you all for your support and input. even those who posted to the negative argument *chuckle*. "all for one, and one for all".